1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an actuating device, a fabricating method thereof, and a module variation control device using the actuating device, and more particularly, to an actuating device for actuating variation of function module using a deformable membrane and rod, a fabricating method thereof, and a module variation control device using the actuating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced electronic technology has brought about widespread use of portable electronic devices with diversified functions. Camera and video functions gained so much popularity that various portable devices such as digital camera, digital camcorder, mobile phone, or PDA adopt these functions.
The quality of still or video images depends on many factors, and hand tremor is one major example of such factors. A user taking photography has to take extra caution not to make any hand tremor because if generated, such tremor can blur the image. A function for compensating hand tremor has thus been developed and made available.
Methods for compensating hand tremor can generally be grouped into two categories: software compensation that compensates data captured through CCD, and hardware compensation that includes shifting lens or CCD in accordance with hand tremor.
Because a system size increases in order to shift lens or CCD, the system is hard to apply to portable devices other than camera or camcorder. As a result, better hand tremor compensation is required in miniaturized devices such as mobile phone or PDA.